A new year
by LoveUriah101
Summary: Marcus is no longer an Abnegation leader so Four takes up Maxs offer of being and Dauntless leader and Tris has to train the initiates alone. OMG IM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO TRIED TO READ THIS WHEN THERE WAS JUST THE LETTER H. SOMEONE LET ME KNOW SO THE REAL CHAPTER IS UP NOW. It's my first divergent fanfic so please give it a shot. Rates T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to everyone who read this and saw just one letter I chose the wrong document and that's what you saw so I really apologize and**** please do read this cuz it is a real story. Fanfiction also deleted the first chapter I had for this story so I'm mad but anyways here is the rewritten, probably not as good first chapter. **

**Tris POV**

The initiates arrive today, I'm training them with Christina she gets the Dauntless borns and I get transfers. Four unfortunately can't train cuz he's now a Dauntless leader. Last year Marcus resigned and so Four decided to take up Maxs offer on being a Dauntless leader. At least he can help though. But we've decided to keep our relationship from the initiates until they are members. I hear Four talking to the initiates on the roof and the I wait for the scream.

"Ahhhh" there it is, and our first jumper is... Candor what do you know? Well I guess I better start my job.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Harley" Like the motorcycle? Ok then, I guess it's pretty Dauntless. The rest of the initiates jump off until everyone is down. We have 10 Dauntless born and 9 transfers. The transfers consist of 4 candor, 4 erudite, and one amity. Christina takes her initiates and leaves. I'm left alone with the transfers still slightly disappointed that Four can't be here with me.

"I'm your trainer Tris and I will be your trainer for the next 3 weeks. Now I'm going to take you on a tour around the Pit ann then to your rooms."

"Do boys and girls share a room?" And Candor asks

"yes" I reply with a smile "Anyone else?"

"um ya" an Erudite starts, wow I'm actually surprised "How are you a Dauntless trainer?" Wow I thought the Erudite would be smarter than this and boy will he regret that question I'm going to make his training a living hell. I ignore the question and start the tour.

We get to the dorms where I drop them off. "Be ready, training starts tomorrow at 7:00 sharp. Don't be late."

**I hope you like it. I tried to spell everything right although my punctuation probably wasn't that good. How did I do? Please review and tell me I'd really appreciate it and might mention you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading especially if you saw this story when it was just one letter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got the computer all to my self for a while so I'm typing it here instead of my IPod which is why the chapter is already here. (If I did it on my IPod it would of taken forever) So the next chapter is in an initiate's point of view. It will not be a repeat of last chapter (I hate it when people do that) it continues from when the last chapter left off. **

**Leanne Candor Transfer POV**

Once I get our beds we start to set up, the dorms are very plain but that's going to change soon. I plan on going shopping as soon as possible. Tris told us that the Dauntless get a certain amout of points to spend on stuff in the stores. Thinking of Tris I start talking with Sam. "Tris doesn't look qualified to train us." I say, we're from Candor so she's used to me getting strait to the point.

"You're right," she replies, "I mean there's only the one Erudite transfer who is shorter than her, everyone else is a good 2 inches taller, and when the Erudite asked her if she was qualified she completely ignored you. That's cowardly by my standards."

"I thi-" I'm cut off by someone entering the room. It's Tris, I hope she didn't hear us, actually never mind that I hope she did hear us, it's not like she could do anything about it.

**Tris POV**

I approach the dorms and hear some initiates talking "Tris doesn't look qualified to train us." I hear. Why that little dog **(Just FYI I don't swear) **I look into the dorms and see that it's 2 Candor girls who are talking about me. I will make their lives hell **(No, I don't count that as a swear word review or PM if you want to know why) **nobody talks about me like that and gets away with it. I can't wait 'till tomorrow. I step into the room just as one of the Candor girls is about to say something.

"Ok everybody lights out. Make sure to be at training by 7:00 sharp." I announce, and watch them all go to their beds. Then I flick the lights off and head to the training room. I start setting up the guns for tomorrow's training when Four walks in. He comes up behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asks. He knows me so well.

"Just some Candors being stupid." I reply "Oh and havng to train without you."

"How about this tomorrow for the guns and in the after noon for the fighting and after that I'll come for all the fights, it's not like Eric didn't." I shudder at the mention of Eric. At least he's not a leader anymore, too bad they didn't kick him out of Dauntless. I'm glad Four's gonna come help me I'm feeling a little better now.

"Sounds good, I'm going home now, love you Four!" I walk up to him and give him a kiss.

"Love you Tris." he says. I leave smiling, and head back to my apartment. Once I get there I put on my pjs and go to bed. Thinking of tomorrow.

**Ok so I know I said it would be just the initiate but there wasn't much to put so I did the rest in Tris's POV. I would love any feed back you can give or if there's a specific character you want me too add. I also need to know if you want short chapters often (4-7 times a week) or long but less often (1-2) times a week. Please review I don't know weather or not to continue. See you next chapter.**

**OMG! How is this even possible? I posted this chapter ten minutes ago and I got 60 views. The only thing that could make me happier is getting some reviews. Thanks everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so does anyone reading this see that there are reviews? Cuz it's emailing me reviews I just can't find them on the website. Maybe it's cuz they're guest reviews? IDK. Anyways I am sooo happy! I've gotten over 300 views in less than 3 days. Over 90 people have read the whole story so far. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, following this story, or will read my next chapter and the one after that. Ok so I find Tris really hard to write so I apologize if she is a little OOC. I don't know how Veronica writes such complex characters. Also a divergentcrazy (guest) asked me if I could do longer chapters that come less often. I will try but I'm not as good a writing longer chapters, I will try for you though. Also, I realize that I was a bit optimistic earlier about how often I can update so don't expect it to be as often as I said it would be in the last chapter. Anyways on to the story.**

**Tris POV**

I get out of bed and head down to breakfast, I grab a muffin and head to our normal table with Christina, Will, Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Shauna, and Zeke. I sit down in between Tobias and Christina, and start eating my muffin. "How are the initiates?" Uriah ask me, his mouth full of food. I swallow before answering.

"Good, mostly just Candor and Erudite, we have one Amity but no Abnegation. The Candor girls are probably gonna be the new Peter." I say. "Well we've better get going." I grab Christina and stand up.

"I'm coming too." Tobias pipes up. Oh thank God! I completely forgot. I smiled and grabbed his hand. The three of us walked out of the cafeteria towards the Training rooms. We drop Christina off in the combat Training room.

"Bye" I say.

"We're going shopping soon!" She replies. Typical Christina, I'm _not_ looking forward to this shopping trip. Hopefully we won't have to go for a while. Tobias and I go to the guns Training room. Finally some initiates start to come in. It's an Erudite and the Amity, I guess they've become friends now. I check the clock its 6:59. The other 2 Erudites and the 2 Candor guys come in. It's just the 2 Candor girls left, Samantha and Leanne . I look at the clock it's 7:00, well the Dauntless wait for no one.

"Ok let's get started!" I say. I see that Harley is about to say something, probably about the fact that we're missing 2 initiates, but I give him a glare that just shuts him up. "Today we will be teaching you how to shoot guns. This is Four" I gesture to Tobias, "He is a Dauntless leader and will be overseeing the rest of your training for stage one. Four will now demonstrate," and that's when the Samantha and Leanne walk in. "You're late." I state. "Here in Dauntless initiation we don't tolerate lateness **(Is that a word?)**if you continue this on a regular bases it will affect your Dauntless rank. Now as I was saying, Four will now demonstrate how to shoot a gun." Four approaches the target, he breathes in and out and he shoots, three times in all, the bullet hits the middle every time creating one single hole. "Now I want everyone to grab a gun and start shooting." I watch Leanne as she walks toward the target, she's next to Samantha. Everyone starts shooting except them. They're talking and Leanne is running the gun through her damn hair! Tobias notices this too and walks over too her. He puts the barrel of his gun on her head, this girl really is the next Peter.

"You are holding a loaded gun, not a hair brush, act like it" Tobias says. I can see the fear in her eyes, I smile and turn away so she doesn't see it. Then I notice that one of the Erudites hit one of the center circles, wow he's a quick learner. I guess that's what they teach you in Erudite. Tobias comes back and we share a look. I look up at the clock again. There's half and hour left, time flies. We watch the initiates for the next 25 minutes. Everyone has hit the target but only Harley and the Erudite have hit in the 2 circles closest to the center.

"Everyone put the guns down and come over here!" I yell. The initiates more throw than place their guns down and come over. "Ok in 5 minutes you will be dismissed for lunch, after lunch you will be meeting us in training room beside this one for combat training. Be there on time." I glare pointedly at Samantha and Leanne. I can't wait for the combat training, I know that I'm gonna get to kick Leanne's butt. "You can go to lunch now." I announce and they all rush out of the training room towards the cafeteria. I grab Tobias' hand and we go over to the next room to wait for Christina. "You sure put the Candor in her place." I say. Tobias smiles.

"I've never liked Candor smart-mouths." He says. I give a little laugh.

"What's this about Candors?" Christina asks with a smirk.

"Just a female Peter, Four got to hold his gun to her head." I say.

"Brings back the memories." Tobias says. We all laugh and head to the cafeteria.

**Leanne POV**

Combat training, just what I've been waiting for. I'm gonna show that little dog of a trainer what a real Dauntless is like. It'll have to wait, right now we're eating lunch. Sam and I managed to score a table to our selves.

"Notice how Four does all the dirty work." Sam says. "It's as if Tris can't do anything."

"I'm thinking of challenging her to a fight after lunch. I mean it would be great for rankings if I beat the _trainer._ It's not even like it would be hard." I say. Although I think I'll do it weather or not Sam approves. I just want to know if she has any ideas.

"Sounds great. But make sure that Four is watching. He'll know that you deserve to be Dauntless and that he made a bad choice of trainer. I'd actually be surprised if Tris didn't back out, you are like 4 inches taller than her." Now I know I'm doing it. I just can't wait!

"We better get going or we'll be late again. Tris isn't a threat but that Four guy is pretty intimidating." I say. We get up throw away our garbage and head to the combat training room. We're the last ones there but we aren't late.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I'm just not sure if you guys would still be interested after 1k words. This chapter is longer than the first 2 combined. Either way I won't make you wait long. I'm planning on having the next chapter up hopefully tonight but at the latest tomorrow. In case you were wondering, no I probably won't bring in another initiates POV. I might if Leanne becomes a bigger character but I really just use initiates for a different view on Tris other than her own. Hope you like it! Please review and let me know how you like it and how long you want the chapters to be. See you next chapter! (Hopefully tonight)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's the fight. Thanks to all 5 guests who reviewed. Can anyone else see these reviews? **

**Tris POV**

I'm in the training room now about to start the training. Everyone's here but Leanne and Samantha were the last ones to come. Too bad they weren't late. "Today we will be teaching you how to fight and we might do a few demo fights as well." I announce.

"Wait," Leanne says. Oh I know what's coming I really hope she asks to fight me I can't wait to put that dog in her place.

"What?" I snap.

"I want to fight you. I don't think you're qualified to train us in fighting. I doubt you could even throw a punch." she says. Oh this is going to be good.

"Ok initiate if you're so sure of your self why don't we put a little wager on this. If you win I won't be your trainer anymore, we can bring in Eric, who by your standards would easily be considered qualified." I see her smile. "But if I win," I say smirking "You have to do whatever I say for the rest of training or risk becoming factionless." Her smile drops a little but anyone can tell that she's trapped. Backing down would be a sign of cowardice. "Deal?" I ask, I hold out my hand. She walks up and shakes it.

"Deal." She says. "And Four will be here to make it official." Oh she thinks she has a chance. How sweet. She has no idea who she's up against. We walk up on to the mats.

"Ready set go!" Four says. By now every initiate is staring at us.

She throws the first punch. I dodge, knee her in the stomach, knock her on to the mat, and have her pinned down in 10 seconds flat. "Tris wins!" Four announces. I smirk at Leanne.

"There's a reason I came first." I say and get up off her. Then I look at the rest of the initiates, they all stare at me in shock. "Anyone else wanna try and beat me?" No one answers. "I'll take that as a no. Now Four and I will demonstrate some punches and kicks." Four and I step on to the mat. "If you have lots of muscle like Four it is best for you to use the usual pinches and kicks." Four demonstrates some punches and kicks on a punching bag. The bag swings like crazy. "If you have less muscle it's best if you use your elbows and knees because you can generate more power. Like this." I demonstrate some of the moves with elbows and knees that Four taught me last year. "Now it's our turn. Go get a punching bag and start practicing. Four and I will come around and give you some tips. Leanne, Samantha I want you two separated." Samantha is about to talk back but luckily for her she thought better of it and chose a bag. Four and I go around helping people out. The Amity girl catches my eye. She reminds me of myself when I was doing this. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Ruby." She replies. It's funny how that name works for Amity and Dauntless.

"Well Ruby, like me you have less muscle so you should make sure to keep your abdomen tight and use your elbows and knees to get your most power. Also when we do the fights you're small and fast so you should try to get some hits in before your opponent strikes." I suggest. She tries some of the moves I suggested and she's doing a lot better. The training ends and I gather the initiates.

"Initiates training is over for the day." I announce. "Tomorrow you will be fighting each other so I suggest developing a strategy. Today after dinner you have free time to do whatever you want but no leaving the compound without me or Four. You many go." The initiates once again rush out of the room.

"You did great today." Four says, and I smile.

**I do want to continue but I think this ending is pretty good and the AGT results are on right now and I want to watch. How did I do? Please review. I hope you liked it. PM or review if you have any suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Where did everyone go? I got 0 views today no joke, no exaggeration. I'm not even sure if I should post a chapter but I will for the lovely lucky8y anyone wanting me to write more should thank her. It's because of her love of my writing and wanting more chapters that you are getting one today.**

**Disclaimer: I just realized I hadn't done one of these. I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent or its characters, locations, or anything else in Divergent.**

**Tris POV**

Dinner just finished and hey! Guess what? Christina is taking me shopping. I was hoping that by soon she meant later in the week, but this is Christina we're talking about. I should have known that she meant today. We walk in to a top and pants store, it's the second store so far, Chris works fast.

"If you see anything you like pick it up and bring it to me, if not I'll just chose for you!" Chris says. Well, I'd better get my own clothes or I'll be stuck with something that doesn't even cover my body, half the things in this store are just pieces of fabric, they are in no way clothes. I pick out a pair of black jeans, black shorts, a three quarter sleeve off-the-shoulder dark purple top, and three different tanks, one in black, one in dark blue, and one in dark purple. I walk over to Chris. She is holding a huge pile of clothes, hopefully for herself.

"I've found some stuff." I say. I hope she deems it acceptable, anything else I like in this store she wouldn't approve of.

"Aw, so little Tris? Why not go get some more?" She says. She likes it but I'm in no way getting more.

"But we still have the dresses to look at. Besides, last time we came I got enough clothes to last me a month with out needing to wash anything." I argue. Luckily she gives in.

"Fine. Go try those on then we can go get DRESSES!" She just about screams the last word. I sigh and head to the change room. Ten minutes later we're out of this shop and into the one for dresses. OMG! For the first time ever I see it. A dress I would love to wear. It has a sweet heart neckline, a tight bodice and then it poofs out and goes to just under my knees. It's completely black and the poof allows for full movement. I love it!

"I want that one!" I tell Chris. She smiles, this is the first time I've showed any interest in anything clothes related.

"Well go try it on." She says and we run to change room. I put it on and look in the mirror. I absolutely love it. I can tell Chris thinks the same thing when I step out of the change room. She shrieks. "It's perfect for you! Twirl." She demands. I twirl around, normally I wouldn't but this is special, I can't see in but I feel the dress fanning out. I must look beautiful. I stop twirling and smile at Christina.

"I'm going to change. Then we're going to buy this dress and we're gonna go back to my place so you can help me organize my closet once more." For once she doesn't argue. What do you know? Miracles can happen. I change then we go to buy the dress and head back to my apartment. Once we get there I realize something, "I had fun today." Chris smiles, she has a beautiful smile.

**Ok I g2g my sister's school is having curriculum night today and my mom's making me go. I also have a ton of homework so even if I wanted I wouldn't have anytime to make this chapter longer and still post tonight. Yes, I know this is a filler chapter but that's what I will do when I have almost no time. Please review, see you next chapter!**


End file.
